The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With rapid development of the computer technology, the number of terminals of an LGA electrical connector is increasing. Thus, the terminals are arranged densely, so that signal interference among the terminals is prone to occurring. To shield the signal interference among the terminals, the industry usually uses an electrical connector for electrically connecting a chip module to a circuit board, which includes a body, and multiple protruding blocks are integrally formed on the body for supporting the chip module. The body is provided with multiple signal accommodating grooves and multiple ground accommodating grooves, and multiple signal terminals and multiple ground terminals are correspondingly accommodated in the signal accommodating grooves and the ground accommodating grooves. An upper surface of the body is plated with a metal layer which is used for shielding the signal interference among the signal terminals.
However, when the upper surface of the body is plated with the metal layer, the surfaces of the protruding blocks are also plated with the metal layer. Therefore, when the chip module is supported on the protruding blocks, portions of the metal layer located on the top surfaces of the protruding blocks are in contact with the chip module, thus causing short-circuiting of the chip module.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.